Yuletide Anime
by Kiryuu500
Summary: What Happens if You Get Characters From RK, IY, and YYH 2gether For X-Mas? Total Chaos! RR Please. Thanx.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1   
Sesshoumaru stood up and looked around. He was in what appeared to be an overgrown wooden hut. 'How did I get here?' He wondered. Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and walked outside only to find himself running back in. "What the fuck is going on here? Where am I? Why am I here?" He yelled.  
"You are in a Winter Lodge. And you will be joining me and everyone else in the season's tort-..uh.. I mean festivities!" Stated a young girl with golden hair, silver eyes, fangs and 'elfish' ears. "I am Kiryuu." she added. Sesshoumaru just glared in silence as usual.  
"Follow me please." Kiryuu demanded.  
"I do not follow orders." Sesshoumaru stated. "I know that." said Kiryuu with a smile. She grabbed his hair and dragged him into the sitting room, which was already full of humans and demons.   
"Hn. Remind me again why I am here." Demanded Hiei.  
"To spend Christmas with your favorite person in the whole wide world of course!" Kiryuu exclaimed happily.  
"Myself?" Asked a man with a lot of muscle, a cloak, and sword. Kiryuu turned to the man (Hiko from RK) and said, "No,....ME!"   
Sesshoumaru remained in a corner, silent. "Any questions?" Kiryuu asked, still smiling. "Yeah, what the hell's this Christmas thing? I'm lost. Is it some sort of event or season? Or just a game?" Asked someone who looked like a rooster sat on his head. "No, Sano, Christmas is a holiday, although you were pretty close on season and event." Kiryuu replied. "There are events you can do at Christmas, like, buy gifts, sing carols, decorate trees, watch Christmas Specials on TV....and I'll get to what TV is later....etc." She added. "This could be quite the interesting expirience." Said Kurama. "Hn." Said Hiei. "There are 3 weeks 'till Christmas. We are going to play a game. Thank Sano, he gave me the idea. Anyway,... here's how it works. I will have each of you pull a name out of a hat. You are to get a gift for that person, so don't tell anyone who you drew. You MUST participate. Or else, I shall use my ultimate authress abilities to punish you. Anyway.... here's the challenge, should you draw someone you do not know, you must secretly accuire information about them. Ready? We begin!" Kiryuu flicked her wrist and a hat appeared in her hand. The results were in this form DRAWER : WHO IS DRAWN Kenshin : Saito Sanosuke : Inuyasha Hiko : Megumi Yahiko : Kaoru Kaoru : Sanosuke Aoshi : Sesshoumaru Misao : Boton Megumi : Touya Saito : Sango Katsu : Yukina Yusuke : Aoshi Hiei : Miroku Boton : Hiko Jin : Misao Kurama : Kagome Kuwabara : Hiei Keiko : Katsu Shizuru : Jin Yukina : Yusuke Touya : Kurama Sango : Kuwabara Sesshoumaru : Kenshin Inuyasha : Yahiko Kagome : Keiko Miroku : Shizuru  
Then, after everyone found out who they were to buy a gift for, Kiryuu said, "Now, go buy gifts. And remember don't let anyone find out who you have." 


	2. Christmas Trees and Christmas Cookies

Hi, it's Kiryuu…. I'm sorry I haven't updated… and I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer on chapter one… my CPU is detached from my monitor, so I have to use a different computer.  I'm going to rewrite this chapter as I go so if it sucks…tell me. I also just found out how do fix my entering problem.  So I will use my new found knowledge to fix up ch.1.  So,  here's my attempt at ch.2….

Remember…these are the Secret Santa   ::Gives - Receives::

Kenshin - Saito

Sanosuke - Inuyasha 

Hiko - Megumi 

Yahiko - Kaoru 

Kaoru - Sanosuke 

Aoshi - Sesshoumaru 

Misao - Boton 

Megumi - Touya 

Saito - Sango 

Katsu - Yukina 

Yusuke - Aoshi 

Hiei - Miroku 

Boton - Hiko 

Jin - Misao 

Kurama - Kagome 

Kuwabara - Hiei 

Keiko - Katsu 

Shizuru - Jin 

Yukina - Yusuke 

Touya - Kurama 

Sango - Kuwabara 

Sesshoumaru - Kenshin 

Inuyasha - Yahiko 

Kagome - Keiko 

Miroku - Shizuru  
  


~Chapter 2:: The Christmas Trees and Christmas Cookies~

The "guests" decided to wait a while before trying to get gifts.    

Kuwabara: I'm bored.

Inuyasha: Who cares if your bored?!  

Kuwabara: I care.  So does Eikichi.  Right Eikichi?  That's right who's a pretty kitten?

All:  0________________0;

*Kiryuu walked into the kitchen and 10 minutes later came back with a jar of cookies*

Kiryuu:  I baked cookies!

*Someone knocked on the door and Kiryuu opened it to find her friend Leah! *

Leah: Hi kiryuu! ^^

Kiryuu:  Hello Leah!

Leah: Whoa...Lots of people here...

Kiryuu: Yup!

*Sano is seen creeping toward the cookie jar*

Kiryuu: SANO!! GET OUT OF THE COOKIES!

Leah: *sweat drop*

Sano: But I'm hungry

Kiryuu:  You are as bad as Goku (don't own)

Sano: Who's Goku? 

Leah: Eh...someone you don't wanna know for fear of catching their klutziness...

(Kiryuu leaves and returns with a black dragon)

Dragon: ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!

Leah: *shortest one there* EEP! *Hides behind couch*

Kiryuu: Don't worry...Onibakemono only attacks if he feels like it.

Oni: *looks ferocious (sp)*

Leah: *peeks over the top of the couch*

Kenshin: Oro?

Yusuke:  Kiryuu.........Why the hell did u bring a dragon here?

Kiryuu: Because he's the strongest one...And best suited for bringing back the tree we are about to go get.

Leah: Eh...I could have just used my telekinesis ya know...*still cowering behind the couch*

Sesshoumaru: Yeah then we won't have to freeze.... It's COLD out there.... *remembering his encounter with the snow earlier. *

Kiryuu: That's why I brought snowsuits!

*Kiryuu pulls out 28 snowsuits*

*They leave and come back with a huge tree; pulled by Oni*

Kiryuu: *gives Oni some dragon treats* good boy Oni.  

Sano: Now what?

Kiryuu: Now, we decorate it.

Aoshi: …

Misao: Why?  

Kiryuu: Because we do.

~^~ After the tree is decorated and Sano and Kuwabara are untangled. ~^~

Sesshoumaru: -didn't participate in decorating the tree- Now what?

Hiei –has a light bulb in his hair-: …

Kiryuu:  Next it's Christmas Carols!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@ End of Chapter 2@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, me again…  Review and tell me what Carols you would like to see your favorite bishies sing.  Also, if you want to be in my fic.  Tell me and I'll try to put you in.  You may also "claim" a Bishounen or Bishoujo…except for Fluffy…he's mine…. and Touya is Leah's…so anyone but them.  Thanks for reading and now… PLEASE REVIEW.  


End file.
